In death Lovers
by Kamui Vampire
Summary: AU. Dino Cavallone es contratado en la paradisiaca Namimori Gakuen, donde se topa con Hibari Kyoya, un chico bastante inusual que le dará un giro inesperado a su vida al sumergirlo en los extraños enredos del amor y la misteriosa organización Vongola.
1. I El encuentro

**Kamui está viva ;w;**

**Primero que nada, Bianchi-san (bianchixgokudera25)... Otanjoubi omedeto gozaimasu! ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────**

**No tengo que decirte que eres una persona súper especial para mí, lo sabes :) Muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre y por dame ánimos cuando los necesito! Te quiero, mi mega camarada ****3**

**Y como hoy es tu cumpleaños (que todo el mundo se entere) aquí está tu regalo, que tendrá más de un cap ;)**

**+Parejas: D18 y R27**

**+Advertencias: AU. Yaoi. Quizás futuro lemon.**

* * *

**+IN DEATH LOVERS+**

**Capítulo I**

El encuentro

**-[+]-**

Las paredes empalagosamente blancas le hacían sentirse aún más solo de lo que ya estaba, era como estar en un eterno vacío blanco, un espacio si sentido, sin escape, sin fin. Pero más que nada, anhelaba una cosa sobre todas las demás; no su libertad, no concluir sus sueños, no vengarse, no regresar en el tiempo... Tan sólo ver una vez más esos ojos fríos que tanto había aprendido a amar, esos que le enseñaron que a veces morir era mejor que estar vivo.

**-[+]-**

**-6 meses antes-**

Caminó apresuradamente por los pasillos, buscando el salón 18, con la adrenalina agitando todos sus sentidos y pensando que, a pesar de todo, ahora podía considerarse como uno de los hombres más dichosos del mundo.

―Actúa natural, Di ―se decía―. No actúes como si fuera tu primera clase, no cuando estás en Namimori Gakuen.

_Namimori Gakuen_, la universidad paradisiaca "mataría-por-estar-ahí" por la que cualquier docente vendería su alma al peor de los demonios con tal de prestarle sus servicios. Y no se debía precisamente al ridículamente jugoso sueldo, ni a las desmesuradas prestaciones, ni a las amplias y bellas instalaciones, ni al avanzado equipo tecnológico, ni al prestigio de dicha institución; todos esos eran extras. Lo que hacía tan gloriosa a esa universidad era su simple y maravillosamente alucinante decálogo disciplinario: _"Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se le permite a los alumnos faltarle al respeto a sus compañeros, maestros, prefectos, director, o instalaciones". _Y la mejor parte del asunto: Todos los alumnos, sin excepción alguna, lo **respetaban**. Para cualquier profesor era simplemente un paraíso escolar. Pero Dino Cavallone tenía una definición más sencilla de dicha institución: "Mi nuevo empleo".

―Parece un sueño... ―Miró el desordenado folder negro entre sus manos y leyó el título gravado en letras doradas, "Cavallone-sensei, salón 18".

Había pasado por tantos años de no lograr nada bueno en su vida tras abandonar la casa de su padre cuando se negó a formar parte del oscuro trabajo de la familia, que francamente ya había perdido la esperanza. Incluso, cuando al fin tuvo dinero suficiente para comenzar una carrera, sus compañeros se encargaron de convertir su estancia escolar en un infierno. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió pedir un intercambio (un escape, en realidad). El destino de su viaje era lo que menos le importaba y, así, terminó llegando a Japón. Ahí fue que escuchó de esa gloriosa universidad, a la que obviamente no fue enviado, no cuando apenas cumplía con el promedio y perfil mínimo para realizar el intercambio. Y desde entonces se su vida giró en torno a ganarse un puesto en esa rigurosa institución. Terminó la carrera de docencia en idiomas, aprendió inglés y japonés a un nivel excepcional y, de la nada, había llegado a su casa la carta de aceptación y su contrato firmado por el director de Namimori Gakuen.

Ese día había llorado y, de sólo recordarlo, se le humedecían los ojos de nuevo.

Meneó la cabeza en busca de recuperar la concentración. Estar al fin frente a la puerta de su ahora aula de clases era ya mucho pedir. Fijó su vista en esa placa con el número 18 visualizando el interior antes de siquiera mirar dentro. Apretó los puños con decisión y giró la perilla dando el primer paso con una sonrisa de comercial y un brillo singular en los ojos... Para luego caer espectacularmente al pisar sus agujetas desabrochadas.

No se escuchó nada por los siguientes asfixiantes 30 segundos, en los que se quedó inmóvil en el suelo viendo su vida pasar frente a él. Al fin, se levantó torpemente recogiendo sus cosas y reajustando sus lentes con evidente nerviosismo.

―L-Lamento mucho mi llamativa entrada ―quiso bromear, pero se quedó estático ante las miradas casi ausentes de los estudiantes. Nadie dijo una palabra, nadie intentó reprimir una risa, nadie se movió de su sitio―. Eh... ―Se volvió al pizarrón para anotar su nombre―. M-Mi nombre es Dino Cavallone, soy su nuevo maestro de Inglés. ―Sonrió de nuevo al comprobar que estaban vivos cuando les echó un segundo vistazo―. Me alegra mucho estar con ustedes el día de hoy, así que hagamos del semestre uno que valga la pena recordar.

Siempre había querido decir eso, estar frente a su grupo y decirles lo mucho que apreciaba dar clases.

―Qué tontería...

Una voz grave interrumpió su momento utópico regresándolo a la cruel realidad que conocía: Nada nunca será fácil.

―Perdón, ¿quién dijo eso?

De nuevo, nadie mostraba señales de vida, todos lo miraban atentamente como si el comentario hubiera pasado desapercibido, sin importancia.

―¿Y bien? ―Alzó una ceja y, al fin, algunos reaccionaron mirándose entre ellos sin comprender muy bien el asunto.

―Dije que es una tontería ―repitió la misma persona que había hablado antes―. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Dino giró su cabeza 90 grados a la izquierda, donde estaba su escritorio, y entonces lo vio. Sentado sobre el mueble, estaba el mocoso insolente que había violado las estrictas y perfectas reglas de Namimori Gakuen.

―¿Disculpa? ―Era consciente que para ese momento tenía la completa atención de sus estudiantes, quienes lo miraban extrañados, como si le hablara a la enorme ventana junto al escritorio―. Primero que nada, hazme el favor de bajarte de ahí.

―¿O si no qué? ―La mirada fría del chico se clavó sobre la suya.

Dino quiso contestar, sólo que no sabía qué. Seguía con la intención de rebatirle, pero otro alumno intervino en su peculiar conversación.

―Sensei, ¿está bien?

―¿Eh? ―Dino se volvió y el nerviosismo regresó al ver que lo miraban como si estuviera enfermo, muy enfermo―. Sí, estoy bien, es sólo que... ―Cuando giró para mirar de nuevo a la oveja negra del grupo, dio un salto al ver que ahora estaba de pie a su lado en una cercanía casi intima al estar a escasos centímetros de él―. ¿Q-Qué haces?

―Hmm, entonces puedes verme.

―¿Qué dices? Claro que pudo verte ―Dino retrocedió unos pasos.

―Sensei, ¿quiere que abra una ventana? ―Una voz femenina lo llamó preocupada.

―Wao, esto será interesante ―Sonrió ladino el chico rebelde y, de un instante a otro, desapareció de la vista de Dino.

―¡¿EH?! ―Miró a los lados frenéticamente―. ¿A-A dónde se fue?

―¿Sensei? ―La mayoría de los alumnos empezaban a inquietarse.

Pero Dino estaba concentrado en encontrar al pequeño delincuente que se burlaba de él en su primer día de clases. Lo divisó recargado en la pared del fondo, detrás del resto de los alumnos.

―¡Ahí estás! ―Avanzó entre las filas de pupitres y rostros preocupados―. Deja de actuar como un niño y compórtate como un universitario. ―Intentó tomarlo de la muñeca, pero su mano... ¿Traspasó la del chico? ― Pero ¿qué...?

―"Hagamos del semestre uno que valga la pena recordar"... ―repitió con una sonrisa maliciosa, acortando nuevamente la distancia―, **s****_ensei_** ―estiró la corbata de Dino y estampó sus labios en los contrarios.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Dino abrió los ojos en par al sentir los labios fríos sobre los suyos. No iba a admitir que parte de su sorpresa era que ese sería su primer beso, pero sí estaba seguro que nunca recibiría uno más excéntrico que ese. Cuando el chico se alejó, el rostro de Dino estaba completamente ruborizado, ardiendo en llamas, y sus sentidos completamente paralizados.

―¿Sensei?

―¿Necesita ayuda, sensei?

"Sensei", "sensei", "sensei"...

Parpadeó, y el chico había desaparecido. Respiró con dificultad aflojando su corbata sin poder controlar la sensación inquietante que lo hacía temblar.

Ahora lo entendía.

―Lo siento. ―Se volvió con una sonrisa tan falsa como el pacífico ambiente de Namimori Gakuen―. No quise preocuparlos. ―Regresó al frente―. ¿Les parece si comenzamos las lecciones?

Nada nunca era fácil y, sin duda, ese sería un semestre que iba a recordar por el resto de su vida.

* * *

**Bien, el primer capítulo es el de intrigas, en el siguiente revelaré el pasado completo de Dino y así iremos entendiendo poco a poco la situación actual y el porqué de la extraña aparición de Hibarin.**

**"Di" es como a veces me refiero a Dino, así que decidí usarlo como la abreviatura que él mismo le da a su nombre.**

**"In death lovers" se traduce a "amantes en la muerte", si lo traducen en traductor automático les dirá otra cosa porque la sintaxis usada es más inusual que decir "lover in death".**

**Una cosa más, para los que siguen Sayounara Zetsubo Hitman, no se preocupen, sigue activa, es sólo que no he tenido suficiente tiempo para escribir, pero estoy trabajando en el siguiente cap, les pido una disculpa y paciencia.**

**Bianchi-san, espero que este pequeño inicio te haya gustado, falta mucho ya que esta es una pequeña probadita de esta loca historia de enredos misterioso.**

**-Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, opiniones, Reviews, son todas bienvenidas. OwO**


	2. II Interludio

**Antes que nada, me disculpo por el enorme retraso. No pondré excusas, pero reitero mis disculpas.**

**Este cap es una especie de intermedio (como lo indica el título) para comprender un poco mejor el pasado de Dino.**

**POV: Dino.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Interludio

**-[+]-**

Dino nació en la cuna de la mansión Cavallone, una excéntrica familia a las afueras de Italia, dedicada en cuerpo y alma a la trata de personas. El día que su madre dio a luz, celebraron como nunca antes, como si la felicidad no fuera efímera, como si la vida no se acabara. La gloriosa dicha de poseer un heredero legitimo los colmó durante tres años, tres fabulosos y prósperos años, tras los cuales el velo del luto cubrió de negro sus vidas.

Tres años, cuatro, cinco..., y el pequeño Dino recordaba bien el calor de su madre, sus caricias, sus canciones de cuna, sus ojos extrañamente opacos a pesar del intenso color casi dorado que teñía esas hermosas orbes, su sonrisa cansada, todo.

Fue en su sexto cumpleaños que su padre le dijo a puerta cerrada:

―Deja de atormentarme, Dino. Tu madre murió hace 3 años.

Y en ese momento el pequeño Dino pensó que era imposible que su madre hubiera estado a su lado sólo la mitad de su corta vida. Era simplemente absurdo, sobre todo cuando podía verla claramente de pie al fondo de la habitación.

―Pero, papá, ella está ahí. ―La señaló asustado y con toda la lógica que su visión podía ofrecerle.

El hombre se cubrió el rostro. Estaba frustrado, notoriamente agotado.

―¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejarme descansar?

Dino sabía que hablar de su madre era casi un tabú en la mansión, pero no entendía por qué, como tampoco entendía lo que agobiaba tanto a su padre.

―Papá..., ¿me odias? ―le preguntó con dificultad al ver las lágrimas del hombre frente a él―. ¿Me odias porque puedo ver a mamá y tú no?

―¡Deja de decir tonterías! ―Lo bofeteó con fuerza―. Ella quedó tan débil después de darte a luz... Y luego, esos bastardos...

No concluyó su frase cuando estrelló su bastón contra la vitrina a su espalda. El pequeño Dino se cubrió para evitar que los vidrios le lastimaran el rostro, al tiempo que la puerta se abría de golpe ante la aparición de otro hombre.

―¡Jefe! ¿Está bien?

―Romario, llévate al niño. ¡No quiero verlo! ¡Sácalo de aquí!

Atravesando la mini-escena de terror, el pequeño Dino corrió a los brazos del recién llegado, quien lo recibió con el cariño que le había tomado desde que la señora de la casa lo dejó a su cuidado.

Se instalaron en la cocina de la servidumbre, Dino en una silla alta para alcanzar la mesa y el trozo de pastel que le habían servido, y Romario frente a él con un simple vaso de agua.

―Romario ―lo llamó aún con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos―, ¿hice algo malo?

―No, joven Dino, pero su padre no se siente bien.

―¿Porque no puede ver a mamá?

―Así es... ―Se retiró las gafas―. Porque no puede ver a la señora.

―¿Es mi culpa?

―No, joven Dino, no es su culpa.

―Entonces, ¿por qué papá me odia?

―No lo odia, es sólo que...

Mientras Romario buscaba las palabras correctas, el pequeño Dino notó a la joven de postura extraña que se mantenía recargada en el marco de la puerta. Los miraba entre estoica y crispada, una extraña combinación ocular que Dino veía a menudo sin comprenderla del todo.

―¿Quién es ella, Romario?

El hombre se volvió sabiendo de antemano que no vería a nadie. Luego miró a su pequeño jefe, queriendo ver lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero en ellos nunca lograba ver más allá del iris verdoso que ocultaba las identidades de esos lejanos visitantes.

―¿Cómo es?

―Es una niña. Tiene el cabello corto y oscuro, ojos raros, usa un vestido azul como los de mamá, pero está algo sucio; creo que estuvo jugando en el lodo o algo así.

―Es la señorita Girardi. ―Romario reconoció a la reciente huésped en los calabozos de la mansión―. Murió anoche. No la mire, joven Dino, déjela descansar.

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente del pequeño Dino, y Romario pudo notar el cambio en su expresión. Quizás habría querido decirle que no se preocupara, que nada de eso era su culpa, pero, de nuevo quizás, si Dino encontraba significado en sus palabras y entendía con ellas su realidad, entendería también que era mejor dejar las cosas terrenales de un lado y las demás en otro, infinitamente separadas por el incorpóreo estado que las regía.

Esa noche, el pequeño Dino miró a la mujer sentada a su lado sobre la cama. Como siempre, le sonreía cansadamente. Queriendo hacer algo por esa melancólica existencia, alargó su mano para estrechar la contraria, pero ella respondió alejándose para luego negar con su cabeza mientras aún sonería. Cuando Dino frunció su ceño al respecto, lo desarmó acercándose a él para depositar un beso en su frente y arroparlo bien.

―Mamá, ¿por qué no puedo tocarte? ¿Por qué...? ―Se sintió ahogado en esa hermosa mirada apagada― ¿Por qué tú puedes tocarme y yo no?

La sonrisa triste se desvaneció unos eternos segundos en los que Dino sintió unas ganas infinitas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo cuando ella le cubrió los ojos y le susurró al odio:

―Porque si me tocas, te ataré a mí para siempre.

―Quiero estar contigo siempre. ―Dino sintió cómo la mano de su madre atrapaba las resbaladizas lágrimas que abandonaban sus ojos―. Pero está bien... Entiendo, de verdad lo entiendo. ―Se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas―. Mamá..., descansa.

No tuvo que verla para saber que había sonreído, la calidez de su mano sobre sus párpados se lo dijo. Pero fue la lenta disolución de su esencia la que llevó al pequeño Dino a darse cuenta de que ella había interpretado bien su mensaje.

―Buenas noches, Dino.

Y, por primera vez, el pequeño Dino sintió el tétrico vacío que deja tras de sí la muerte.

3 años más y el pequeño Dino cumplió nueve. Nueve años transcurridos entre reclamos inaudibles y agresiones inmateriales, entre insistentes acusaciones que terminaban por decorar con un manto denso y grisáceo la corta vida del pequeño Dino.

―¿Qué? ―le preguntó al tenerlo innaturalmente frente a él, como si la cama y el resto de su cuerpo no estuviesen de por medio―. ¿Qué quieres?

―¿Joven Dino? ―Romario dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y le dirigió la mirada con preocupación―. ¿Necesita algo? ―le preguntó mientras lo observaba fijar su mirada en la nada mientras permanecía recargado en la cabecera de la cama.

―¿Por qué me miras así? ―continuó sombrío el pequeño Dino, como en una especie de transe al casi fundir su vista con la siniestra mirada frente a la suya―. Di algo.

Romario lo interceptó para tratar de persuadirlo al tomarlo por los hombros.

―Joven Dino, no le hable.

Pero haciendo caso omiso, Dino continuó.

―¡Deja de mirarme! ¡¿Qué quieres?!

―_Vivir..._

El pequeño Dino abrió los ojos en par. "Vivir" era... ¿Qué era?

De la nada, un chillido ensordecedor casi destrozó los tímpanos del pequeño Dino, que ni siquiera logró disminuirle un decibel al cubrirse los oídos. Romario lo estrechó entre sus brazos tratando de llamar su atención, pero, si le hablaba, Dino no distinguía sus palabras, tan sólo alcanzaba a escuchar un eco fugaz difuminado entre los gritos del espectro frente a él.

Lo que había empezado como un hombre de edad mediana, poco a poco se convertía en una especie de musculatura amorfa; empezando con la mandíbula que se había casi despegado del resto de la cara al emitir el primer alarido, siguiéndole los ojos que parecían escurrirse fuera de sus cuencas, y así, todo aquel ser fue tornándose en una masa grotesca que se expandía y contraía tratando de alcanzar, con lo que parecían haber sido sus manos, al pequeño Dino, que por alguna razón no podía mirar a otro lado.

―¡Joven Dino! ―lo llamaba repetidamente Romario―. ¡No los escuche! ¡No los mire más!

―¡No es mi culpa! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa! ―Dino se dirigía a la criatura frente a él―. Diles que yo no tengo la culpa, diles que se vayan... ¡Yo no puedo darles lo que quieren! ―Lloriqueaba―. ¡Yo no puedo hacer que su dolor se vaya! ¡Tampoco puedo castigar a quienes les hicieron daño! ¡Y mucho menos puedo hacer que vuelvan a la vida! Aunque quisiera..., no puedo...

El espectro lentamente comenzó a reajustarse a su figura original, recuperando su aspecto humano y regresando todos los componentes de su cuerpo a su debido lugar. Cuando su ojo derecho terminó de regresar a su cuenca ocular respectiva, al fin lucía casi como un hombre normal.

―_Entonces no nos mires, no nos hables, no nos compadezcas..., porque no si hay nada que puedas hacer por nosotros..., es como si tú también estuvieras muerto._

Las últimas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas del pequeño Dino mientras el espectro se volvía traslucido y se desvanecía con una lentitud macabra.

Al verlo más tranquilo, Romario se dirigió a él una vez más.

―Joven Dino..., ¿está bien?

―Romario... ―Lo miró con los ojos aún húmedos―. Romario, yo... Él dijo que...

―No importa lo que haya dicho, joven Dino. ―Romario reafirmó su abrazo―. Usted no tiene la culpa de nada, los asuntos de la familia no tienen nada que ver con usted.

―Pero, Romario, yo... soy el heredero.

Seis años más y el pequeño Dino ya tenía doce. Doce años creció mezclándose con su entorno, convirtiéndose en un espectro visible y palpable que rondaba sin fin los pasillos de la desolada mansión Cavallone. Doce años de murmullos y presencias insistentes, y ese día despertó ante el eco de sus propios fantasmas.

_"¿Por qué papá me odia tanto? ¿Por qué sólo yo puedo escuchar sus voces? ¿Por qué puedo ver sus rostros? ¿Por qué tengo que ver cómo sufren? ¿Por qué me reclaman a mí? ¿Por qué me miran con tanto rencor? ¿Es porque estoy vivo? ¿Me llevarán con ellos si los miro demasiado? ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Qué...?"._

―Buenos días, joven Dino. Le traje su desayuno. ―Romario entró en la habitación extendiéndole la charola.

"Buenos días", "buenas noches", "buenos días" sonaban en una reproducción continua.

―¿Desayuno en la cama? ―Logró sonreír el ya no tan pequeño Dino.

―Desde luego, hoy es su cumpleaños, es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted. ―Romario dejó la comida sobre el mueble más cercano.

―¿Lo es? ―Los ojos de Dino brillaron―. ¿Dónde está mi regalo, Romario? ¿Qué es? ¿Aún no lo tienes? ¿Puedo pedir lo que sea?

―Calma, joven Dino. ―Rió su guardián sentándose en una esquina de la cama―. Tengo su regalo justo aquí. ―Señaló su bolsillo.

―¿Ahí? ―Dino gateó sobre la cama para acercarse a Romario y echar un vistazo al lugar indicado―. Déjame ver ―pedía jalando la mano que cubría bien el misterioso bolsillo―. ¡Romario!

―Está bien, está bien ―accedió acariciando el desordenado cabello de su protegido―. Tome ―agregó extendiéndole un papelito que Dino casi le arrebató al instante.

―¿Hm? ¿Qué es esto? ―Lo analizó con falsa minuciosidad para luego quedarse sin palabras―. Un boleto de avión... ―Abrió los ojos en par al leer las siguientes líneas―: ¿E-Estados Unidos? ―Al leer el resto de las indicaciones, alzó su cabeza para mirar a Romario―. ¿No es un viaje redondo?

―Sea libre, joven Dino. Aléjese de todo esto y viva.

―Romario...

―Sé lo que ha sufrido entre las paredes de esta prisión, he estado a su lado desde el día que llegó a este mundo. Sé que ha soportado sobre sus pequeños hombros la ira de su padre, que ha probado el mal sabor de boca que dejan los muchos negociosos sucios de esta familia, que ha visto y oído cosas que pasaron desapercibidos para la mayoría, y que ha tenido que lidiar con todas ellas en soledad desde que su madre al fin pudo descasar.

―¿Tú sabías que mi mamá...?

―Nunca dudaría de su palabra, joven Dino. ―Romario le acarició el rostro―. No puedo ver lo que usted ve. Esos extraños espectros que lo atormentan con su mirada y sus reclamos como si usted fuera el culpable son invisibles para mí. Pero sí he sido testigo del dolor que se refleja en sus ojos y lo mucho que intenta reprimir sus sentimientos al respecto.

―¡Romario! ―Dino lo abrazó con fuerza y lloró refugiándose por última vez en los brazos que por tanto tiempo cuidaron de él.

Los fantasmas se quedaron sepultados en Italia, al igual que mis esperanzas de verlo de nuevo. Lo supe la madrugada siguiente, cuando desde la ventanilla del avión, lo vi de pie en la pista, despidiéndose de mí con su siempre amable sonrisa, para luego empezar a disolverse al ser reclamado por el estado incorpóreo que ahora lo regía. Jamás pude retribuirle lo que hizo por mí.

Mientras me refugié en Estados Unidos, no volví a ver más espectros ni a escuchar más voces. Y aunque no fue fácil sobrevivir dependiendo sólo de los ahorros que Romario me había heredado, me reconfortaba saber que al menos ahora era libre, completamente libre.

Durante varios años me olvidé del mundo espectral y me concentré en el de los vivos. Me concentré en vivir, porque si algo había aprendido de los fantasmas, era que debía vivir por aquellos que ya no podían hacerlo.

+[ Cavallone Dino_._ ]+

* * *

**Bianchi-san! Segunda parte de tu regalo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, al igual que el resto de lectores.**

**Calculando, este fic contará con al rededor de 7-8 caps en total, espero contar con su apoyo (y paciencia) hasta el final.**

**-Reviews, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, son todas bienvenidas OwO**


	3. III Mes primero: Te conocí

**Así que tras mi caza de trabajo al fin tuve algo de tiempo libre, y de la nada resurgió mi inspiración, y nació un cap nuevo :v**

**Para quienes no tienen paciencia (coffcoffIssicoffcoff), para quienes siguen la historia, y obviamente para ti, Bianchi-san, hoy (milagrosamente) hay una nueva entrega!**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Mes primero: Te conocí.

**-[+]-**

Esta es la historia de los seis meses que estuve a tu lado; un mes para conocerte, dos para amarte, tres para atarme, cuatro para dudar, cinco para entender, y seis para perderlo todo.

Abandonado por el reloj de la felicidad, mientras siento el vacio en espera del ineludible desenlace, repito las escenas en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Te amé, te amo, te amaré... hasta la muerte.

**-[+]-**

El día avanzó más lento de lo que hubiera esperado; bien dicen que las cosas divertidas pasan de prisa, y sin duda alguna, ésta no lo era. De modo que habiendo perdido su entusiasmo inicial, caminaba a paso lento por los solitarios pasillos, observando el sol vespertino colarse por los ventanales. Percibiendo los inaudibles pasos que seguían los suyos, hizo una pausa abrupta antes de bajar las escaleras, apretó los documentos que llevaba abrazados al pecho, se ajustó las gafas, y se volvió para mirar al pequeño "problema" que se había encargado de destruir su sueño de la escuela perfecta.

―¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguirme?

―Hmm, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera ―argumentó el chico―. Obviamente, seguirte no es una excepción. Además, ésta es _mi_ escuela, así que puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana.

―¿_Tu_ escuela? ―cuestionó Dino con el mismo semblante de "no, no estoy feliz contigo"―. Si el director te escuchara, te regresaría a donde se supone que debes estar. Ahora, ¿por qué no eres un buen niño y te vas a dormir?

―¿Es una broma? ―El chico afiló su gélida mirada, sonriendo internamente al ver que el nuevo instructor tenía agallas―. En primer lugar ―dijo mientras se le iba acercando―, el supuesto director no podría hacerme nada aunque quisiera, y en segundo... ―Dino retrocedió cuando lo tuvo demasiado cerca―. ¿Quieres morir? ―interrumpió su propio discurso con una pregunta que descolocó al sensei.

―¿E-Eh?

―Con sólo un empujón podría matarte ahora mismo ―le susurró recordándole que estaba al borde de las escaleras, y que si retrocedía un centímetro más se iría de espaldas abajo.

―No lo harías... ―Deseó Dino.

―Oh, ¿y por qué no?

―Porque quieres saber por qué puedo verte.

―Hmm, bien. Entretenme. ―El chico se cruzó de brazos sin alejarse para mantenerlo en jaque.

Dino soltó un largo suspiro. Hora de pensar en una buena explicación.

―La verdad no lo sé ―dijo con toda sinceridad, tras lo cual dirigió su vista hacia los ventanales―. Siempre he sido capaz de verlos. Aunque nunca entendí por qué, me persiguieron por mucho tiempo, demasiado. Pero la verdad es que hace años que no me topaba con uno, y es por eso que me confundí contigo. No esperaba llegar aquí y ser nuevamente hostigado por ustedes, no ahora..., no después de haberme alejado tanto.

―Entonces... ¿realmente quieres morir? ―preguntó el chico mientras se cubría en un aura oscura ante la pobre explicación.

―¡E-Estoy hablando en serio! ¡El primer fantasma que vi fue el de mi madre...! ―Hizo una pausa dolorosa al recordar el episodio―. Después de eso vinieron muchos más... ―resumió―. Cuando vivía en la casa de mi padre, allí había muchos, por alguna razón sólo yo podía verlos. Pero la última vez fue hace varios años, cuando dejé Italia, cuando...

Dejó la frase fundiese en el aire, deseando no sentir ese inmenso vacío de nuevo, sin intención alguna de terminarla, para el disgusto del chico problema.

―"Cuando" ―repitió en espera de una conclusión adecuada.

―Cuando dejé Italia ―zanjó el asunto―. Desde entonces no había visto más fantasmas. ―Y antes de que le preguntara de nuevo por su "deseo de muerte", se adelantó―: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay de ti? ―Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo―. Supongo que tienes tu propia historia.

Aunque no rompió el contacto visual, el chico pareció mirar más allá de Dino, casi como si viera a través de él, fijado su vista en la pared al final de las escaleras, o quizás aún más lejos.

―Sí, quizás, pero como acabas de decir, es mía.

―¡¿Primero me interrogas, y ahora te haces el distante?! ―Pero el silencio le recordó que discutía con un espectro―. Haa, bien, como quieras. Sólo déjame tranquilo, ¿quieres? Realmente no quiero volver a involucrarme con... los de tu especie ―concluyó girando para bajar el primer escalón.

―Escucha ―exigió repentinamente el fantasma―. Sólo existe una única y enorme diferencia entre tú y yo.

―Sí, tú estás muerto ―concedió Dino retomando su caminar, sin notar el evidente efecto que lograron sus palabras en el chico problema.

―La _única_ y _enorme_ diferencia que existe entre tú y yo, es que yo soy un carnívoro, ¿entiendes? ―Le siguió el paso mientras descendían.

―Sí, bueno, _eras_ un carnívoro.

―_Soy_ un carnívoro.

―Bien, sí, lo eres ―consintió bajando el último escalón―. _Y_ estás muerto.

―Soy más fuerte que tú.

Sonrió sin querer. De sobra sabía que los fantasmas solían hablar mucho, intercalando un par de incoherencias entre cada oración, cada vez que lograban establecer contacto con los vivos. También sabía que lo mejor era ignorarlos y no involucrarse demasiado (o más bien nada) con ellos.

―Claro, claro... Y además estás muerto ―continúo un tanto divertido con esa discusión ridícula, sin sospechar lo que eso traería en consecuencia―. Un carnívoro muerto ―logró agregar antes de irse al suelo al sentir un fuerte impacto en la nuca.

Al volverse pudo ver al chico recubierto en una especie de llama purpura, mientras sostenía un par de tonfas, con las que, dedujo, lo había golpeado.

―¡¿P-Por qué rayos me golpeaste?! ¡Eso dolió demasiado, ¿sabes?! ―Y de repente recibió un recordatorio de una vieja nota mental en su cerebro―. Oye, espera... ¿Por qué duele? ―Se levantó―. ¿No se supone que eres un fantasma?

―Soy un carnívoro, en otro estado físico, pero sigo siendo un carnívoro. Y los carnívoros muerden. ―Afiló la mirada con las tonfas aún en posición de ataque.

Dino se llevó una mano a su tabique. "Respira, Di, no olvides respirar", se recordó. "Si bien un fantasma es capaz de inducir su tacto, lo realmente peligroso es tocarlo por voluntad propia" **(1)**, recapituló en escasos segundos.

―Bien, escucha, _carnívoro._ ―Su tono de voz cambió del usual a uno mucho más serio, más sombrío, más amenazante, mientras terminaba de levantarse y se retiraba las gafas―. Quédate con tu historia, y déjame en paz ―advirtió mientras en su mirada se observaba una chispa que minutos antes no resplandecía, una chispa curiosamente oscura, haciendo que la miel de sus ojos se tornara en una especie de dorado tenebroso―. No tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí, todo lo que he tenido que sacrificar, todo lo que tuve que soportar antes de quitarme esas pesadas cadenas que me ataban al pasado... ―Conforme hablaba, avanzaba acorralando al chico contra la pared más cercana―. Y no pienso perderlo todo ―agregó estampando su mano en el muro cuando la espalda del chico problema chocó con éste―, por un pequeño fantasma carnívoro.

―Wao, interesante. ―Sonrió con descaro―. Ahora tengo altas expectativas de usted, _sensei_.

Dino hizo una pausa donde se permitió compartir esa sonrisa burlona.

―¿Sabes? Tenías razón ―concedió en la corta distancia mientras aún lo tenía contra la pared―. Hay una única y enorme diferencia entre tú y yo ―afirmó borrando la sonrisa del otro―. Yo estoy vivo ―dijo recargando todo el peso sobre la última palabra, como un ultimátum, con un jaque mate.

―Y te lamentarás de estarlo ―advirtió el chico con una imprevista rabia reprimida que al parecer comenzaba a asomarse en ese preciso instante.

Dino no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en los contrarios. En ellos se reflejaba un mundo de emociones: odio, tormento, rabia, dolor, coraje, remordimiento, rencor... Todo condensado en una mezcla espesa y grisácea que coloreaba el iris entorno al enorme abismo del cual parecían emanar todos esos sentimientos, casi transmitiéndolos de pupila a pupila, haciéndolo parecer... vivo.

―Tú...

―Cavallone-sensei. ―Una voz se coló por el corredor―. ¿Todo bien?

Al volverse, Dino pudo ver a su enigmático jefe en medio del pasillo. Era un hombre realmente intimidante, pero a la vez de aspecto refinado, con su traje enteramente negro haciendo contraste con el naranja de su camisa, y ocultando su mirada bajo una fedora con el mismo contraste de colores.

―Re-Reborn-kouchou **(2)** ―titubeó Dino―. Sí, todo bien ―dijo percatándose de que el pequeño fantasma había desaparecido, y el aún estaba de frente a la pared con una postura amenazante―. Eh, yo... sólo... estaba... H-Había una mancha en la pared y... Ja, ja, ja, sólo la estaba limpiando ―argumentó con el nerviosismo emanando de todos sus poros.

―Claro. ―Sonrió ladino el director―. Cuide su espalda, Cavallone-sensei. Aunque más que nada detesto la suciedad, aún tenemos algunas ratas obstinadas que se empeñan en permanecer aquí. ―Se dio la vuelta inclinando aún más su sombrero antes de mirarlo de nuevo al girar sólo su cabeza, y mostrándole al fin su oscura y aterradora mirada―. Algunas ratas muerden ―agregó antes de perderse en la penumbra del pasillo.

―Fantasmas carnívoros y ratas que muerden... ―Suspiró Dino―. Vaya lío en el que me metí.

**-[+]-**

Todo estaba muy oscuro. No sabía en qué momento había sucedido, pero estaba encerrado en una especie de caja lo suficientemente grande para contenerlo, pero no para que pudiera moverse libremente. A pesar de eso, se sentía extrañamente relajado, mientras con su nariz podía percibir un dulce aroma floral, y sus manos podían sentir los pétalos bajo su cuerpo.

―Sensei ―lo llamó una voz desagradablemente familiar.

En un ligero sobresalto, hizo un intento por enderezarse, pero fu inútil; ni sus brazos ni sus piernas respondían.

―¿Dónde... estoy?

―Tranquilo, sensei, estará bien ―contestó la voz en la cercanía―. Ahora todo estará bien.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―Ya no tiene que preocuparse por nada..., ya que usted ha muerto.

Dino abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Él muerto? De todas las cosas posibles, ¿muerto?

―No es verdad...

Momentáneamente sintió el pánico invadirlo, tratando vanamente de levantarse, de salir de esa pesadilla, pero apenas logró alzar su mano escasos centímetros. Y cuando se sintió vencido, tras un leve crujido, un fino rayo de luz se coló por un extremo, lastimándole la vista.

―Negarlo no servirá de nada.

Al fin la luz se coló de lleno, revelando ante Dino el rostro de quien sospechaba era el dueño de esa voz: el chico problema.

―¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es todo esto?

―¿Por qué me lo pregunta a mí? ―contraatacó―. Este es su sueño después de todo.

―¿Mi... sueño?

Entonces era sólo un sueño.

―Un sueño en el que usted ha muerto ―continuó―. Un sueño fabricado por usted mismo.

―Es broma, ¿verdad? ―Quiso reír Dino―. ¿Por qué yo crearía eso?

―Quizás porque eso es lo que realmente desea en el fondo.

―Te equivocas. Yo quiero vivir ―dijo convencido de ello.

Pero la mirada fría del chico sobre la suya le inquietaba sobremanera. Era como si lo viera con menosprecio, como a una miserable rata sucia. Y en un último impulso, tratando de conservar cuando menos algo de su dignidad, consiguió aferrar una mano sobre el borde de la caja.

―No debería confiar tanto en la vida; ella lo dejará irremediablemente... tarde o temprano.

De repente su perspectiva cambió y podía verse a sí mismo, efectivamente, dentro de un ataúd abierto, sobre el cual el chico permanecía agazapado mientras lo miraba. Visto desde ahí, parecía ser todo una enorme burla a sus palabras. La ironía formada con esa imagen y su "yo estoy vivo" hacía que se le revolvieran las entrañas, como le sucedía cuando vivía en la gran mansión de Italia.

Y de la nada, volvió a ver con sus ojos, desde el suelo, los del chico, y el abismo dentro de ellos, ese que parecía empeñarse en absorberlo.

―¿Por qué... tu mirada es tan... intensa? ―Sentía que perdía la noción, todo comenzaba a nublarse rápidamente―. Da la impresión de que... estuvieras vivo.

―Estar vivo no lo determina sólo el estado del cuerpo. ―Alcanzó a escuchar mientras la oscuridad en esos ojos lo cubría por completo―. A estas alturas, deberías saberlo.

Y en un sobresalto despertó. Se incorporó con el corazón le golpeándole el pecho, la respiración agitada y bañado en sudor. Dejó que el silencio se encargara de la situación un par de minutos en los que recuperaba el resto de sus sentidos básicos.

―¿Al menos podrías dejarme en paz mientras duermo? ―preguntó a la nada en la oscuridad de su habitación, dejándose caer una vez más sobre las almohadas.

Mirando el techo notó que estaba mucho más lejano de lo que había creído durante los años que llevaba viviendo allí. Quizás por ser blanco, aún entre la oscuridad, pudo notar algunas manchas amorfas que le recordaban, por alguna razón, a las de su habitación en la mansión de Italia. Desafortunadamente ya no tenía a nadie que le dijera que todo estaría bien, y al parecer había fantasmas fuera de Italia... y querían comérselo vivo.

**-[+]-**

El día siguiente llegó sin pena ni gloria. Ahora sentía la obligación (ya no el gusto) de ir a su nuevo trabajo a pesar del aguacero que se precipitaba sobre Namimori. Lo había despertado, ya más tranquilo, el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre su techo. Preparó su indispensable café matutino, y lo bebió con parsimonia, sin saborearlo del todo, su mente ausente en quién sabe dónde, dejando que los minutos se escurrieran como las gotas por su ventana.

Manejó con el mismo semblante hasta llegar a su antes paradisiaca Namimori Gakuen. Antes de bajar, inhaló con fuerza, reteniendo el aire un par de segundos antes de dejarlo salir. Hora de trabajar.

―Buenos días ―saludó a sus estáticos alumnos, quienes se levantaron e inclinaron sus cabezas para darle la bienvenida. Los observó con frialdad unos instantes, como si pasara su vista por un cementerio, echando un vistazo a cada tumba, leyendo distraídamente el nombre de cada ser que ya no era. Y antes de sucumbir a ese fúnebre pensamiento, optó por sonreír tan falsamente como pudo―. Comencemos con la lección.

Durante toda la clase pudo notar la presencia del chico problema, incluso cuando cambiaba de salón, él estaba ahí. Y sabía que lo miraba, pero lo evitaba como las nubes evitaban que el sol se colara entre ellas. En su hora de descanso, optó por salir a comer, pero el chico problema lo esperaba recargado frente a su auto. Quiso ignorarlo de nuevo, pero a punto de abrir la puerta, la mano del chico se colocó sobre la suya.

―Por favor, suéltame ―pidió sin perder la calma―. No tengo nada que tratar contigo.

―¿Entonces por qué me llamaste en tu sueño?

Así que no había sido un sueño normal. Realmente había fabricado su muerte e invocado al chico problema al reino de Morfeo.

―No lo sé ―mintió sin astucia―. Quizás sólo fue una coincidencia ―agregó con más honestidad, mientras, ignorando la mano sobre la suya, abría la puerta del auto.

―Te veías patético ahí abajo. ―Provocó el carnívoro.

Dino lo miró al fin. La lluvia lo atravesaba evidenciando su estado, mientras él las recibía bañando su cuerpo.

―Tienes razón ―concedió―. La vida me dejará tarde o temprano, pero... mientras sea capaz de sentir estas gotas sobre mí, lucharé con todo lo que tengo. Encontraré la forma de deshacerme de ti. ―Lo miró fijo un instante, para luego aligerar su semblante y, por primera vez, sonreírle honestamente―. Aunque seas más fuerte que yo, no perderé.

―Ya lo veremos, Cavallone. Te perseguiré hasta la muerte ―le sonrió de vuelta, pero no tan dulcemente.

Así que de la dulce incertidumbre pasó a la amarga realidad de Namimori Gakuen, la no tan paradisiaca Namimori Gakuen. Al fin entendió a qué se debía la tranquilidad de ese sitio. Más que un paraíso era un cementerio, y cierto fantasma carnívoro se encargaba de mantener el orden "persiguiendo hasta la muerte" a quien se saliera de la norma, porque (según él) esa era su escuela.

Y como una verdadera prueba de supervivencia, las siguientes semanas Dino caminó balanceándose sobre la delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte, con el chico problema pisándole los talones. Ya no se le hacía raro llegar, estacionarse, salir del auto y encontrar que tenía las llantas se ponchadas; entrar al edifico y ser recibido (en el mejor de los casos) por una cubeta de agua fría; subir las escaleras y resbalar dolorosamente; avanzar por los pasillos y que algún objeto volador le pasara cerca; entrar al salón y encontrar su escritorio y asiento lleno de clavos u otra variedad de objetos punzantes; abrir su casillero y encontrarlo hecho un desastre; y la lista continuaba. Y no es que le extrañara del todo, era consciente (semiconsciente) de que no tenía la mejor de las suertes, pero la sonrisa burlona del chico problema le recordaba que esto no era obra de la suerte ni mucho menos coincidencia. El asunto tenía nombre y apellido... sólo que aún no sabía cuáles eran.

―Eres como un niño caprichoso ―se dirigió a él por inercia mientras terminaba de cambiar la llanta de su auto―. ¿No me dejarás en paz hasta matarme?

―¿Cansado? ―preguntó a su vez el chico.

―Habiendo sobrevivido el primer mes, no quiero imaginar lo que viene para el siguiente.

―Hmmm, ¿deseando que llegue? ―Pareció burlarse, o más bien, lo hacía.

Se había negado a ser parte de esa guerra unilateral, pero como estaban las cosas, estaba claro que si no lo hacía no sobreviviría.

Terminó de guardar sus herramientas en silencio, observando de reojo que el chico se quedara en su sitio. Y cuando al fin cerró la cajuela, lo miró detenidamente.

―¿Sabes? Nuestro primer encuentro fue algo... ya sabes, desafortunado, pero... al menos podrías decirme tu nombre, ¿no crees?

―¿Para qué quieres saber el nombre de la persona de la que quieres deshacerte?

―Porque tú sabes el mío, además... creo que merezco saber el nombre de la persona... ―no puedo evitar sonrojarse― que se llevó mi primer beso ―concluyó dándole la espalda.

El chico problema sonrió maliciosamente. Todo ese tiempo había creído que el hecho había transcurrido sin importancia, pero al parecer había atinado a un punto débil.

―¿Primer beso? ―Reapareció frente a él―. ¿Y quieres que sea el último? ―lanzó sin piedad. Y es que él sabía, de primera mano, que el amor era un arma letal.

―Si digo que no, no significa que quiera otro de tu parte..., ¿de acuerdo? ―sudó frío al tenerlo tan repentinamente cerca.

El chico se dio la vuelta, sonriendo para sí, y Dino suspiró aflojándose la corbata.

―Hibari ―dijo captando la atención de su presa―. Hibari Kyoya.

Un pequeño silencio se coló antes de que alguno de los dos se moviera.

―Lo recordaré ―dijo al fin Dino, sonriendo como cuando había llegado, pero sin inocencia―. El nombre de la persona que debo disciplinar.

―Puede intentarlo, sensei ―concedió Kyoya―. Pero tiene pocas probabilidades de supervivencia.

―¿Quieres apostar?

―¿Por qué no?

* * *

**+(1) "Si bien un fantasma es capaz de inducir su tacto, lo realmente peligroso es tocarlo por voluntad propia". Es decir que mientras tu no toques conscientemente a un fantasma todo está bien, pero si lo haces quedas atado a él. Hasta ahora Dino no ha sido capaz de tocar a Hibarin, así que aún está a salvo. **

**+(2) Reborn-kouchou. Significa director Reborn, quien será el jefe de Dino.**

**Así que al fin avanzamos en la historia.**

**Un mes y nuestro Hibarin ya quiere matar a Dino. ¿Qué le espera para el segundo?**

**-Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, opiniones, Reviews, son todas bienvenidas. OwO**


	4. IV Mes segundo: Te amé

Podría decir mil cosas, pero no lo haré. Desaparecí por largo tiempo, pero no quiero dejar inconclusa esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Mes segundo: Te amé.

**-[+]-**

Si pudiera verte ahora, te preguntaría: "¿recuerdas la primera vez que dijimos 'te amo'?". Tú me mirarías fríamente y me dirías que no, aunque en realidad lo recordaras cada minuto, cada instante, cada segundo... Al igual que yo lo recuerdo ahora.

Si hubiera sabido que intentar costaría tanto, ten por seguro que jamás habría opuesto resistencia a tu propuesta; estar contigo por la eternidad.

**-[+]-**

**I. Sobre la parsimonia y otros males**

Su vida, no, perdón... Su existencia se había convertido en una municiona parsimonia. Los días pasaban uno tras otro con una continuidad inmutablemente coherente, sin preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo con ello. Las horas se marcaban una tras otra en los relojes de las paredes, viéndolo rondar los pasillos. La desidia se había apoderado de sus sentidos, o lo que quedaba de ellos, y le dictaba cómo pasar cada segundo de su tiempo. Pero tiempo era lo que ahora tenía de sobra.

La tranquilidad de esos días, que ya no eran suyos, no le sentaba. La vida avanzaba y lo dejaba atrás, literalmente. Estaba muy al corriente de que estaba muerto, vil e irremediablemente muerto. Pero también sabía que se lo debía a alguien. ¿Cuántas veces se dijo a sí mismo que se llevaría al infierno al pequeño bastardo? ¿Y cuántas veces lo había tenido enfrente y éste le había pasado de largo sin que él lograra tan siquiera arañarlo? ¿Cuánto más quería hacerle morder el polvo ese...? ¿Cuál era la palabra? ¿Herbívoro?

―Hey, ¿me estás escuchando?

―No ―contestó con mayor sinceridad de la que imaginó poseer.

Llevó su vista al frente, mirando la espalda de su nuevo entretenimiento temporal; porque todo es temporal.

―Si vas a perseguirme, al menos ponme atención ―le reclamó ese ingenuo mortal, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Y sí, viéndolo así, Kyoya empezaba a preguntarse exactamente qué lo había llevado a empeñarse en cazar al nuevo instructor con tanta vehemencia. Analizándolo con calma, el tipo no tenía nada de especial, al menos no a primera vista. Pero le había dado una identidad. Una, hay que aclarar, que creyó que ya había perdido. Porque identidades tenía de sobra, sólo había que preguntarles a los estudiantes rebeldes sobre los ataques paranormales que los habían impulsado a convertirse en alumnos ejemplares. Pero la identidad propia de Hibari Kyoya había comenzado a desvanecerse cuando dejaron de verlo.

La soledad fue su única compañera cuando empezó a perderse a sí mismo. La desidia fue su anestesia cuando, por más que golpeaba las paredes, éstas no se dañaban. Y la parsimonia era la agridulce medicina que dilataba los segundos de ese amargo existir.

―¿Qué quieres? ―accedió, quizás porque así sentía una parte de su antiguo ser re-adherirse a lo quedaba de él.

―Por tu culpa todos mis estudiantes me miran raro. ―Lo pasó de largo, atravesando su esencia como si no estuviera allí―. Así que para la clase de hoy, no me hables, ¿de acuerdo? ―Lo miró con aparente autoridad, cosa que no lo impresionó en lo más mínimo.

―Creí que ya habíamos discutido esto, pero yo puedo hacer lo que quiera ―se dignó responderle, recuperando el orgullo y reajustando su imagen ahora unos pasos delante de él, ingresando al salón de puerta cerrada, y dejando a Dino en el pasillo con un visible puchero.

Cuando éste deslizó la puerta, su vista reaccionó con parsimonia al panorama normal: el saludo obligado de sus lánguidos estudiantes, una breve reverencia y, sobre su escritorio, Kyoya, mirando a través de la ventana.

―Bien, comencemos. ―Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa―. El día de hoy...

Pero no había empezado ni la introducción cuando el pequeño fantasma ya había lanzado su carpeta por la ventana.

―¡OYE, KYOYA! ―Dino se acercó, colocando sus manos sobre el marco del ventanal, mientras ya los papeles se esparcían por el campus.

Se volvió con la intención de exorcizarlo con sólo la mirada, pero le sorprendió ver una diminuta y casi imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios de ese mocoso. El sol le daba de frente y lucía extrañamente...

―Brillante.

**II. Sobre el entusiasmo y otros males.**

Con un retraso de 40 minutos y 5 adicionales en los que Dino recuperó el aliento, la clase comenzó con la entrega de los exámenes que había logrado rescatar entre los arbustos del campus, por cierto, sin ayuda de su compañero problema.

―El día de hoy hablaremos del tema favorito de unos y la pesadilla de otros ―comenzó con su rutinaria sonrisa, y ajustando sus gafas se dirigió al pizarrón―. ¡Los tiempos verbales! ―Escribió las palabras en inglés sobre el pizarrón―. He notado que la mayoría de ustedes tiene un buen nivel, pero tienen varios problemas de este tipo, sobre todo con el uso de los auxiliares.

Mientras Dino hablaba, Kyoya lo miraba de reojo desde el escritorio, testigo del entusiasmo que irradiaba de sus poros, como un niño presumiendo su juguete favorito. Sí, Dino Cavallone era como un niño con ansias de que le pusieran atención. Se paraba frente al grupo y hablaba por horas sin poder contener la obvia emoción que se le desbordaba por todos lados, la mirada brillando y la sonrisa boba que cargaba a todas partes. Incluso cuando hacía algo estúpido o él mismo se encarga de hacerlo quedar mal, Dino sabía cómo hablarle a sus espectadores, aligerar la situación con una risa suave y continuar. Era altamente probable que, de no haberlo conocido, el resto de sus días dando clases hasta su jubilación, habría sido un maestro exitoso; atractivo en su juventud y sabio en su vejez, con una jugosa pensión y sin preocupaciones. Pero ¿eso era suficiente para hacer a una persona feliz?

―Qué molesto... ―murmuró con disgusto y frunciendo el ceño.

El entusiasmo, al igual que muchas cosas, era un chispazo efímero. El entusiasmo, al igual que muchas cosas, no servía para nada. Pero entonces, ¿qué, en la simpleza de esa persona, le había atraído tanto como para darle tal importancia?... Pensándolo bien, sólo fue el hecho de que hubiera percibido su existencia (y le recordara que tenía nombre) lo que provocó esa espontanea persecución a partir de la nada, o de la aparente nada; porque, siendo sincero, él sabía que desde su subconsciente había brotado la idea de seguirlo porque la razón primaria de su permanencia en ese mundo era que odiaba perder, y lo había hecho rotundamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había perdido: la cotidianidad, el día que de su interior brotó el extraño poder que le dio inicio a su fin; la compañía, cuando el mundo se alejó de él por ser diferente; las ganas de encajar, cuando descubrió ese lugar que le prometía lo que por mucho tiempo había saboreado; la razón, cuando como idiota se dejó llevar por la dulce tentación; la paciencia, cuando se aburrió de jugar al gato y al ratón; la virginidad, cuando creyó tener la presa a sus pies; lo poco que le quedaba, cuando ese fatídico día dictó su sentencia; la vida..., en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y ahora, en un chispazo efímero de entusiasmo, había aparecido su última oportunidad de restablecerse en la cadena alimenticia.

―¿Vas a quedarte ahí?

Alzó la mirada, descubriendo que el sol ya se ponía y la iluminación se había vuelto de un naranja cálido. ¿Cuánto tiempo...? Negó con la cabeza.

―¿Te perderás si no te acompaño?

Escuchó la risa suave de Dino diluirse mientras llegaba hasta sus oídos.

―No sé que me da más miedo, Kyoya..., que me sigas o que me dejes.

**III. Sobre el pensar y otros males.**

Tras el éxito de su exageradamente elaborado plan de hacerlo caer por las escaleras, tuvo dos días para pensar, cosa que no le hizo bien. Primero que nada, ¿por qué demonios había pasado las 8 horas previas al accidente armando el procedimiento perfecto sólo para joderle el día a alguien? 8 horas en las que podría haber hecho muchas otras cosas en lugar de invertir 28,800 segundos en una sola persona. O lo odiaba mucho o... Ja, ja, no.

Ciertamente se arrepintió de causarle ese accidente. No porque hubiera salido muy herido; el tipo tenía una rara suerte para evitar lastimarse los puntos vitales y ni siquiera se rompió algo. Pero a causa de eso estuvo ausente, y en ese tiempo Kyoya comprendió, con muy poco gusto, que algo le agradaba de tenerlo a su lado. Y eso era jodidamente molesto. En serio, ¿por qué la gente, incluso estando muerta, perdía la razón tan fácilmente? ¿Por sentía que le hacía falta algo que apenas había comenzado hacía poco más de un mes? ¿Por qué...? No. De nuevo no. Cortó la auto-interrogación cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba recorriendo los mismos pasos que antes.

A dos días de que la soledad le hiciera darle vueltas al asunto, rondando los pasillos como alma en pena (cosa que obviamente no era), sin ser ese día la excepción, había llegado a una conclusión forzada; había una sola y específica razón por la cual había decidido que ese hombre le sería de utilidad: porque era su conexión con el mundo de los vivos, y de esa conexión iba a hacer un puente para llegar a cierto herbívoro y establecer su venganza. Eso era todo. Al menos ese era el plan. No esperaba que empezara a interesarse en las otras cualidades de ese sujeto, pero desde que lo había atrapado contra la pared y le había hablado con otro tono y un semblante oscuro, le atrajo de manera distinta, horrendamente distinta.

Estampó su cabeza en el borde del ventanal, permitiéndose sentir y saborear el dolor. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a varios estudiantes avanzar por el campus, viviendo sin prisa, como si el tiempo no pasara. Una chica se detuvo en la entrada y parecía inquieta, en espera de algo. La observó largo rato, mientras descansaba sus brazos en el marco de la ventana y aspiraba el aire fresco de la tarde. Notó cuando ella sonrió casi saltando en su sitio y un joven llegó hasta ella para tomarla de la mano, llevándola lejos de su vista, herbívoramente enamorados.

Y de repente se sintió molesto. Y con nauseas. Y... con ganas de golpear a alguien. ¿Por qué sería que ni estando muerto era inmune a esas... "cosas"? Dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara y atravesara la pared, yéndose en caída libre contra el suelo, donde su imagen se dispersó un poco al tocar tierra.

―¿Qué diablos me pasa?

Se quedó ahí, contemplando el cielo despejado.

"¿Sabes cómo te das cuenta de que tienes un corazón?".

Apretó los puños entorno al césped, esperando con ello arrancarlo. En el silencio de esa soledad, mostró sus colmillos a la nada, maldiciendo por dentro todo lo que le pasara por la mente.

―¿Hm? ¿Qué haces ahí?

Se irguió en un sobresalto.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Hey, yo pregunté primero. ―Dino alzó una ceja―. ¿Por qué mirabas al cielo con tanto coraje?

―Eso no te importa. ―Se puso de pie, dándole la espalda.

―Vaya, así que estás de mal humor. ―Se cruzó de brazos―. Yo soy quien debería estarlo.

Y podía irse por donde vino, para lo que le importaba.

Avanzó unos pasos, haciendo como si no lo hubiese escuchado, fingiendo que no le había sorprendido que apareciera justo en el momento que esa pregunta pasó por su mente, como si le trajera la respuesta.

―Un "lo siento" no estaría mal ―insistió Dino―. ¿Qué harías si en verdad ya no vuelvo? Ya no podrías hablar con nadie.

Grave error.

Se detuvo. Se volvió con la intención asesina asomándose en sus pupilas. Le había dado justo en el blanco.

―No te necesito. ―Reapareció frente a él, tomándolo por sorpresa―. No necesito a nadie.

―L-lo sé... ―contestó Dino sudando frío ante el aura amenazante del chico―. Sólo estaba bromeando. Cálmate, ¿quieres?

Claro. Obviamente. No era nada serio, sólo un mal chiste. Era simple lógica que no lo decía en serio, estaba claro que él (solo consigo mismo) era más que suficiente para... él mismo... y... Ajá...

Dino lo miró extrañado. No era normal que Kyoya se perdiera así en sus pensamientos. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ante eso, pero no le respondía y estaba inmóvil, con la mirada fija en algún lado, como si estuviera convenciéndose de algo que sabía falso. Aunque era raro ponerlo en esas palabras y no podía estar seguro que ese fuera el caso, algo le decía que eso era. Ese perfil le recordaba al suyo cuando se miraba en algún espejo de su antiguo hogar. Y nunca había visto a su chico problema tan descolocado y abstraído como lo veía ahora. Aún temiendo equivocarse, se agachó para mirarlo directamente.

―¿Estás bien?

Cuando Kyoya alzó la vista, sus ojos toparon con los de Dino. Vio su mirada reflejada en ellos, y odiando lo que había, inmediatamente pensó "no". Pero ya su cuerpo se movía por sí solo, estirándose para acariciar esos labios con los suyos, aunque esa intención pasó a convertirse en un beso profundo, más de lo que él mismo esperaba.

Dino se tambaleó un poco cuando lo recibió. Nervioso miró a los lados, incapaz de alejarlo, y cuando menos le alegró ver que no había nadie en la cercanía. Pero cuando sintió que el beso subía de nivel, se alejó en un sobresalto.

―K-Kyoya... ―lo llamó inseguro―. Um, ¿seguro que quieres hacer esto... conmigo?

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

―B-bueno, no sé, es que... Últimamente tu cabeza parece estar en otro lado, como si estuvieras pensando en algo o... en alguien ―dijo lo último casi en un susurro, dudando si debería.

Se odio por ser tan obvio. Y más molesto consigo que con Dino, le dio la espalda una vez más.

―No. Claro que no ―le contestó de la forma más cortante posible―. Si tanto te molesta, sólo dímelo.

¿Qué diablos pasó en ese instante? ¿Qué estaba mirando? O más bien, ¿a quién estaba mirando?

―Hey, ¿por qué te enojas? ―le preguntó Dino siguiéndole el paso―. Como dije, si alguien debería estar molesto, soy yo, y lo sabes.

―Tú aceptaste la apuesta, ¿no?

Buen punto.

―De acuerdo. ―Se detuvo llamando la atención de Kyoya, quien lo imitó―. Pero si vas a besarme ―le dijo recorriendo la distancia entre ambos hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de él―, asegúrate de no pensar en nadie más. ―Le sostuvo la mirada, y desde ese ángulo Kyoya sintió que algo le ardía en el pecho―. Es de mala educación ―concluyó regresando sus pasos.

Kyoya se quedó sin palabras unos instantes hasta que a su mente llegó el hecho de que se iba.

―¿Te vas...?

―¿Algún problema con eso?

Afiló la mirada ante la rudeza de la respuesta.

―¿A qué viniste?

―A verte. ―Se volvió, y el contraste de su rostro con la luz del sol le daba un aspecto cautivador―. Pero al parecer tú no quieres verme a _mí_. Si alguien más está en tu cabeza cuando estás conmigo, deja de seguirme. No seré el reemplazo de nadie.

Kyoya sintió que su esencia se debilitaba y notó que comenzaba a transparentarse.

Nunca quiso verlo como un remplazo (al menos no voluntariamente), pero ciertamente había alguien más en su mente siempre que estaba con él. Y eso era porque había cometido el error de asignarle un significado específico a estar con Dino: vengarse de ese alguien.

―Sí ―admitió―. Hay alguien más en mi mente, pero no como tú piensas. A esa persona la odio, a ti...

―¿A mí...? ―Dino alzó una ceja, extrañado de la forma en que había armado esa oración.

"¿A él qué?", se preguntó Kyoya a sí mismo. Sonaba como si fuera a decir que... Ja, ja, no, ya se había dicho que no.

"¿Sabes cómo te das cuenta que tienes un corazón?... Cuando se rompe". **(1)**

Chasqueó la lengua con coraje.

―¿Kyoya?

Cierto. Lo había olvidado. La razón de su venganza... era la cursilería de un corazón roto.

Bien, de modo que ya no podía poner excusas. Tenía uno y, aunque no latía, sentía. Por mucho que lo odiara, sentía.

―A ti te amo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Dino no supo qué había pasado, pero viendo a Kyoya de pie frente a él, con un disimulado sonrojo y una mirada decidida tras esa rara declaración era algo... demasiado grande para que su corazón lo resistiera.

―¡¿Q-q-qué estás diciendo, Kyoya?! ―Entró en pánico―. ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?! ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? Espera, ¿los fantasmas se ponen mal? ¡Ah, no importa! Escucha, yo... Um, eh...

Kyoya sonrió, vil y maliciosamente. Al diablo con todo, ya encontraría una forma de vengarse después. Primero debía asegurar su presa.

―¿Qué pasa, sensei? ―Se acercó predadoramente―. Creí que no le asustaban los fantasmas.

―N-no es eso. ―Retrocedió Dino―. Pero es que...

―¿Es que? ―repitió Kyoya.

Si iba contestarle, tuvo que posponerlo cuando se tropezó por retroceder sin mirar a dónde. Y cuando su cuerpo tocó el suelo, Kyoya reapareció encima de él.

―Kyo...

Lo besó de nuevo, esta vez sin mediadores, su mente ocupada sólo por ese extraño sujeto que apareció de la nada y llenó un vacio en su existencia.

―No se preocupe, sensei. ―Recargó su frente contra la de Dino, pasándole sus brazos por el cuello―. No estoy pensando en nadie, sólo en usted.

―¡Ese no es el problema! ―Se quejó Dino con el rubor alcanzando hasta sus orejas―. T-tú... estás muerto...

―Eso se puede arreglar, sensei. ―Le sonrió Kyoya―. Si lo que le preocupa es mi estado, lo único que tengo que hacer es cambiar el suyo para que sea igual que el mío.

Dino sacó cuentas: [(+) (-) = -].

―¡¿Qué es esa lógica retorcida?

―Está bien, sensei. ―Le tapó los ojos con una mano mientras la otra se deslizaba por su espalda―. Te amaré hasta la muerte. **(2)**

**IV. Sobre el amor y otros males.**

El semblante de Dino durante los siguientes días era el más abatido que hubiera mostrado en años. Su mirada se veía apagada y recubierta por una sombría pesadumbre a causa de las marcadas ojeras que se notaban más por la palidez exagerada de su rostro. Sonreía menos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y en cada línea de expresión se notaba el cansancio acumulado. Y su "mala suerte" aumentó en desmedida. Vaya que el amor era un arma letal, de eso no había duda.

En una semana había tenido más accidentes que en toda su vida, y podía darle el crédito a cierto fantasma enamorado. Llantas ponchadas, falta de frenos en el auto, comidas envenenadas, caídas esporádicas, objetos voladores (en su mayoría punzantes), asfixia "repentina", explosiones misteriosas, desmayos sin razón aparente, mal funcionamiento de los equipos electrónicos, ventanas demasiado frágiles, puertas "automáticas", agujeros en el suelo, fuego espontaneo en su casillero... eran apenas una pequeña fracción de lo que había vivido en 5 días.

―Voy a morir... ―murmuró mientras recorría el pasillo con dirección a la salida.

Se recargó en la pared sintiendo la cuota del cansancio cobrarle factura con un mareo.

―Bueno, todos morimos un día.

Se alertó en cuanto esa voz llegó a sus oídos.

―¡Déjame en paz! ―Lo miró con hastío―. ¡No me sigas!

Corrió escaleras arriba, regresando por donde había venido. Llegó a un salón vacío y se encerró como si eso pudiera detener a su predador.

―Sí sabes que puedo atravesar las cosas, ¿verdad? ―Se burló Kyoya desde afuera.

―¡Te dije que no me siguieras! ―Le gritó―. ¡Ya estoy harto de ti! ¿Y así dices que me amas? ¿Estás seguro de que no me odias?

―Te amo.

―Tch... Amar es un concepto muy grande. ¿Qué sabes tú del amor?

Buena pregunta, una duda justa.

―Sé que duele... ―le contestó con sinceridad―. Duele cuando se pasa la anestesia y mientras te empeñas en no aceptarlo.

―Déjame en paz... ―Recostó la mitad de su cuerpo en el escritorio, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos―. Sólo vete...

―¿Te duele cuando piensas en mí?

¿Qué si le dolía? Sí, y mucho. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de heridas por culpa de ese insolente fantasma... ¿y todavía le preguntaba si le dolía?

―Eres...

Dejó su frase inconclusa cuando la voz se le perdió en la garganta y dejó de salir. Le llegó a la mente, como por casualidad, la última consulta que tuvo con el médico, una a la que había asistido ya que su tratamiento había terminado. Se había sentido repentinamente mal mientras trazaba planes mentales sobre cómo vengarse de ese fantasmita entrometido. Imaginó que tras un plan maestro (que aún no tenía), lo sometería y lo haría disculparse. Sí, lo vio de rodillas ante él, con el ceño fruncido, evitando su mirada, y con el sol dándole de frente, como si estuviera... ¿brillando? Después de eso un mareo repentino, palpitaciones y nauseas lo llevaron de inmediato al consultorio vía taxi. Una vez que le explicó los síntomas al doctor, éste continuó con las preguntas rutinarias y Dino se sorprendió de sus propias respuestas al notar que la mayoría de las reacciones tenían una causa específica.

―¿Entonces considera que sus síntomas se disparan cuando está con esa persona? ―Le preguntó el doctor.

―Eso creo ―admitió con dificultad, apretando sus puños sobre sus rodillas―. Doctor..., ¿es normal pensar que...? ―Negando con la cabeza, reformuló su pregunta―: ¿Existe alguna enfermedad que cause que una persona en particular se vea brillante?

El doctor se tomó su tiempo en responder mientras tomaba un par de notas. Se retiró las gafas y lo miró fijo.

―Sr. Cavallone, probablemente sea algo psicológico.

―¿Psicológico? ―repitió Dino y el doctor asintió.

―Eso, señor, se llama mal de amores ―dijo retirándose las gafas―. Y no lo puede curar un doctor.

―Entonces... ¿qué hago?

―Una pista, señor Cavallone, es que tampoco se puede curar usted solo.

Gruñó apretando sus puños, revolviéndose en su sitio, ladeando el rostro, odiándose por no saber darle nombre a lo que sentía, incluso cuando ya se lo habían dicho. Sintió el cansancio sentarse en sus párpados, miró la puerta aún cerrada, y luego no vio nada.

En el silencio repentino, Kyoya atravesó la puerta, encontrándose a Dino dormido sobre el escritorio. Lo miró unos instantes antes de acercarse. Le acarició los cabellos, rozándolos apenas con las yemas de los dedos. Luego su mano se deslizó por su rostro, trazando una línea de su pómulo a sus labios y ahí se detuvo por tiempo indefinido.

―Ya sé que duele ―le susurró al oído―. Duele caerse en ese laberinto y no hallar la salida; perderse en el rincón más alejado y saber que no saldrás bien de ese agujero, pero... duele más no aceptar que ya estás ahí abajo, ¿no es cierto?

No esperó respuesta, no cuando sabía que estaba inconsciente. Simplemente cerró el espacio entre sus labios, dejándole uno más de sus "te amaré hasta la muerte" implícito en un beso. Y ya con la consciencia relativamente tranquila, desmaterializó su cuerpo y al fin se dignó dejarlo por al menos un par de horas, hasta que las ansias le dictaran que era tiempo de perseguirlo de nuevo.

Dino se removió una vez más, escondiendo el rostro en su antebrazo, ocultando el sonrojo que acaparaba su rostro. La pregunta había sido clara y la obvia respuesta era "sí", pero su mente no la aceptaba, no después de que ese beso anestesiara toda forma y manifestación de dolor. Ya no había forma de negarlo.

El día siguiente llegó sin novedades. En cuanto puso un pie fuera del auto, fue recibido con una daga que, milagrosamente, se clavó en la ventanilla del copiloto en lugar de su cara, dejando una visible grieta en el vidrio. Se llevó una mano al pecho, reajustando su ritmo cardiaco, y antes de que lograra hacerlo, el pequeño fantasma ya se había colado en el auto, saltándole encima para prevenir que escapara.

―¡Podrías haberme matado! ―le gritó Dino.

―Justo de acuerdo al plan ―contestó calmadamente Kyoya.

―Tch, ¿quieres dejar eso ya? ―Dino desvió la mirada, captando la atención del fantasma―. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

―Oh ―Kyoya pareció burlarse―, y ¿qué es?

Dino abrió la boca, soltó una extraña sílaba seguida de un balbuceo y luego apretó los dientes. No era tan sencillo como había pensado.

―Bueno, es que yo... estuve pensando y... ―Le echo un vistazo, y Kyoya lo miraba con una sonrisa que decía "gané"―. Cómo quisiera golpearte en este momento...

―Adelante ―provocó el chico―, hazlo.

Dino alzó las manos; en serio quería hacerlo. Y obviamente Kyoya quería que lo hiciera, que lo tocara y se atara a él.

―Kyoya, escucha. ―Suspiró en son de paz―. Quiero hablar contigo... en serio. ―Cerró la puerta del auto; no iba permitir que nadie interrumpiera ese momento―. Tú dijiste que... que me amas. Dijiste que a pesar de que hubo alguien en tu pasado, me quieres a mí.

―Yo no dije eso.

―Dijiste que había alguien más en tu cabeza cuando estabas contigo ―argumentó Dino―. Quiero que me hables de eso.

―¿No eras tú el que tenía algo que decir? ―Kyoya evidentemente no estaba conforme, no le gustaba que le voltearan el tablero―. Te diré sólo esto ―Pegó su frente a la de Dino―: Antes..., cuando estaba vivo, cometí un error; un error estúpido, de herbívoros. Pero no lo volveré a hacer contigo. Esta vez me aseguraré de no caer solo. Te arrastraré conmigo, hasta el infierno si es necesario, porque te amo.

Dino no sabía descifrar si eso era bueno o malo; el infierno no sonaba para nada apetecible. Entendía perfectamente que el plan de Kyoya consistía en matarlo para que estuvieran juntos por siempre, pero eso no encajaba con el suyo.

―Kyoya...

―Pero si tanto te molesta la idea, sólo di que no quieres. ―Le acarició la mejilla―. Jamás has dicho "no te amo". Si ese es el caso, sólo dilo. Dilo y se acaba. ―Lo soltó alejándose unos centímetros para salir del vehículo―. No me hagas perder el tiempo.

―¡No, espera!

E iba a tomarlo de la muñeca, pero se detuvo en seco. Kyoya estudió ese ademán, no quería tocarlo. Era evidente en ese comportamiento que, sintiera lo que sintiera, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y dedicarse a él en sacrificio.

―¿Qué? ¿Para qué me detienes si no piensas renunciar a nada?

―Es que...

―¡¿Es que qué?! ―le espetó irritado―. ¡Si vas a rechazarme, hazlo ya!

―¡Te amo!

―¿Ah?

―¡Dije que te amo! ―confirmó Dino, incapaz de verlo directo―. Te... amo ―lo dijo al fin, pero curiosamente Kyoya no sonrió―. Sinceramente no sé por qué. Nunca pensé enamorarme de alguien que quisiera matarme... mucho menos si ese alguien está muerto él mismo. Pero cada vez que te veía, estabas brillando.

―¿Brillando? ―Kyoya alzó una ceja.

―Sí. ―Asintió Dino―. Fui al doctor... y me dijeron que no podía curar esto yo solo. Y entonces me di cuenta de que te necesitaba a ti, que necesitaba dejar de huir y mirarte a través de ese brillo y...

―¿Quieres dejar esas cursilerías? ―cortó Kyoya―. Comienzo a arrepentirme de esto.

―¿Eh? No, espera. Estoy hablando en serio.

―¿Qué tan en serio? ―Kyoya se acercó a sus labios y Dino cerró los ojos con fuerza―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes contestar? ―Le tomó la corbata y lo besó con suavidad―. ¿Morirías por mí?

―Sí... ―murmuró Dino―, pero aún no.

Y se rompieron todos los cristales del auto.

**-[+]-**

Una semana transcurrió y el fin de mes estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Una semana donde el uno perseguía al otro, intercambiando lugares arbitrariamente, discutiendo por todo y por nada, balanceándose entre la vida y la muerte.

―¡¿Por qué te enojas tanto?! ―gritaba Dino cuando le mandaba a volar la paciencia―. ¡¿Es tan importante que muera justo en este momento?!

―¡Sí, lo es! ―le contestaba Kyoya.

―¿Por qué no puedes esperar? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

―Siempre pasan cosas, ¿entiendes? No quiero que nada se interponga en esto.

Dino suspiró, aún con enfado. Sabía que Kyoya tenía cierta razón, que ambos la tenían, que ninguno de los dos se estaba dando la prioridad que debían darse.

―Escucha, hay una promesa que hice ―le dijo―. Tengo que vivir.

―¿Y esa promesa es más importante que yo?

―¡Son dos cosas enteramente distintas! No puedo compararlas.

―Si realmente me amaras, no te importaría nada más.

―Te amo ―aclaró Dino―. Realmente te amo. Pero, entiende, hay cosas... que quiero lograr antes de morir.

―¡¿Por qué te aferras tanto a algo tan efímero?! ―protestó Kyoya―. La vida es la única cosa que con toda seguridad te defraudará. Nunca es de la forma que esperas, de la forma en que se supone que debía ser... Da vueltas y giros y destruye todo... Y al final te deja atrás.

―¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué eres tú quien se aferra a eso que tanto detestas? ¿No es porque hay algo en ella que quieres hacer?

Kyoya chasqueó la lengua. Odiaba tanto perder, pero Dino tenía la asquerosa razón.

―¿A qué quieres llegar?

―Confía en mí. ―Dino se acercó a él―. Espérame. No voy a traicionarte nunca, porque te amo. Y cuando haya vivido lo suficiente, cuando haya hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer, iré contigo... hasta el infierno si quieres.

"No esto de nuevo", pensó Kyoya.

―¿Y crees que voy a acceder a eso? ―le preguntó―. ¿Qué me quedaré tranquilo mientras tú haces una vida y sin garantías de que volverás a mi lado? No soy idiota, Cavallone.

―Si mi palabra no es suficiente, quizás esto sí ―respondió Dino cerrando la distancia entre ambos.

Lo acorraló contra la pared, como había hecho en otra ocasión, pero esta vez, con intenciones muy diferentes; se inclinó para unir sus labios y besarlo. Notó un respingo por parte de Kyoya, pero lo tomó de la cintura, sin darle opción de alejarse. Le ladeó la cabeza tomándolo de la barbilla, hundiéndose en la boca contraria, disfrutando de cada roce, de cada caricia. Y sólo se detuvo cuando Kyoya le mordió la lengua, obligándolo a retroceder al instante.

―¿Por qué diablos me besaste? ―Jadeó―. ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

―Esa es tu garantía. ―Dino barrió la sangre en su labio con el dorso de su mano―. Yo.

* * *

**+(1)**"¿Sabes cómo te das cuenta que tienes un corazón?... Cuando se rompe". Tomado de la película _The Wizard of Oz_ (1939). Diálogo original: "_Now I know I´ve a heart, because it´s breaking_".

**+(2)**"Te amaré hasta la muerte". Con esta ambigua frase (obviamente basada en el "te morderé hasta la muerte") tenía en mente dos significados: "no dejaré de amarte hasta el día de nuestra muerte" (sentido romántico) y "te amaré tanto que morirás por ello" (sentido carnívoro).


End file.
